


A Double Proposal

by grangerweasleys



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Cheesy, F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 03:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13673172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grangerweasleys/pseuds/grangerweasleys
Summary: Rose decides that she wants to propose to Scorpius on Valentines Day. Unfortunately for her, Scorpius has the same idea.Cursed Child compliant and some vague spoilers/references.





	A Double Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything that isn't an academic essay in a long time so I have no idea how this reads. I've also not spent any time with these characters in a while, so hopefully they seem in character/authentic! This is for the lovely Adriana, Bertie, and Callum aka 3 of the -10 Cursed Child-compliant Scorose shippers out there.

Rose had never intended for her to be the one that would propose.

She was never quite sure when she had decided to, either. The motivation had come gradually; in the same way that she had fallen in love with Scorpius.

   Gazing at him whilst they lay together at night, his chest falling in and out as he slept. The peacefulness of someone that she loved so much, so intensely that it almost felt overwhelming, and the desire to be able to watch this peaceful, sleeping boy for the rest of her life.

   Watching him at the launch for his first book, _Bathilda Bagshot: the Mother of Modern Wizarding Histories_ , and the red flush in his cheeks whenever he was praised. Reading that book, reading the reviews... the pride that swirled around inside of her and made her want to silence Diagon Alley, perform an amplifying charm, and announce why every one must purchase Scorpius Malfoy’s new book immediately.

   One month ago at Christmas, as she watched him tickle and play with her cousins’ children. The realisation that she _needed_ to spend the rest of her life with him, his heart, and the dimples that appeared when he smiled.

   Those moments, the few amongst many, accumulated in Rose’s chest with the burning desire to ask Scorpius to marry her, to publicly declare their love, and to celebrate it with each other and those that they loved.

 The realisation was the easiest part. It was the planning that struck Rose with difficulties.

  _When._ Was Valentine’s Day too cheesy? Was it too clichéd and dull? Scorpius did love the holiday, though, and would beam and swoon at all of the decorations around him in the shops.

   Rose knew that the eternally spiteful Rita Skeeter would criticise her decision as being “tacky” but, if Scorpius loved the holiday, it was settled: she would ask him on Valentines Day.

   The only pieces of jewellery that Scorpius wore were rings, another complication that was quickly and firmly decided upon. And for the ring itself – well, Scorpius had once remarked that the only good thing to come from being a Malfoy was the borderline museum that existed within the Manor’s many basements. It would not be hard to find _something_.

So, within a week of deciding that she wanted to propose to Scorpius, Rose found herself ascending upon the concrete stairs and into the entrance of Malfoy Manor.

   “I’m not going to patronise you or Scorpius and make this some sort of asking for his hand,” Rose said to Draco. They were sitting in his study, the fire blazing, and tea floating between them. “I love Scorpius and I want to marry him.”

   A certain and bizarre look flashed across Draco’s face and it was not one that she had ever seen before. A sort of sly amusement, crossed with sadness. It made Rose’s brow furrow and her hands clench up. Draco had never shown any objection to their relationship before; was it some sort of old-fashioned startling at the ‘loss’ of his only son? The idea of Scorpius moving out and going to live elsewhere?

 Before Rose could respond, Draco had spoken. “Of course,” he said. “Astoria and I were already married at your age.”

   “As were my parents,” Rose replied and she smiled at the thought of her parents’ love and commitment for each other. “It fills me with so much _joy_ to think about getting to spend the rest of my life with your son, Draco, and to celebrate our love with every one else.”

Draco hesitated, ever so slightly, before folding his hands on his lap and nodding. “Of course.”

   “Is something the matter?” Rose asked, a fiery edge to her voice. She shifted in her seat and crossed her legs. “I mean – I understand that the thought of Scorpius moving out and – ”

“He is barely home as it is,” Draco replied and he looked down at his lap with a small smile on his face. “I am fine, Rose. I am just perplexed as to why you are here.”

 “I need a ring. Well – not even a ring. Jewels. Anything. Scorpius said that you have quite the collection here.” 

“Scorpius would say that. We do. But I do not trust the majority of older objects in this house.”

“Well, I suppose I am hoping to avoid being a widow for a while.”

   “There are other gems – those of my grandmother’s, great-grandmother’s. Some things from the House of Black, too – although I suspect you would need to seek advice from your uncle if you wanted the entire collection.” Draco shifted in his seat again. “It would feel entirely _wrong,_ however, to have my son wear the heirlooms of those that at rolling in their grave at the thought of a Malfoy tarnishing their bloodline.”

   “It would bring me some satisfaction to rip the gems apart and mould them together with my dirty, half-blood hands,” Rose replied. “But I understand. Is there – is there anything from – anything that Astoria had? What happened to her engage-”

“I do not have it in my possession.”

“Where -”

Draco stood up and smoothed over his black cloak. “I do not have it. But I will get you something of hers – she wore a lot of brooches. I’m sure that we will be able to find suitable gems from those.”

Rose was not quite sure how to respond. _He doesn’t have her ring? Then_ where _would it be? She wasn’t buried with it – was she? Surely not._  

Draco looked down at his watch and his brow furrowed. “Scorpius will be home any moment now. I’ll walk with you to the door.” 

“Scorpius doesn’t finish work until five.”

“He is finishing early today.” 

A silence filled the space between them. Draco remained composed, gesturing towards the door, as Rose tensed and glared at him.

 After several prolonged moments, Rose nodded and gathered her belongings. “Alright. I will owl. Have a nice dinner with Scorpius, Draco.” And, with one last confused look, Rose moved towards the door.

 

* * *

 

 When Scorpius was feeling particularly romantic, he would proclaim that he had _always_ wanted to marry Rose.

   It was the truth, after all: he can remember being eleven years old and day dreaming about his future, perfect life with his perfect crush. That had quickly stopped when he and Rose began dating, however. Scorpius often felt so overwhelmed by his love that he wanted to completely focus on the present: his present love for Rose and the time that he was spending with her. The future seemed so meaningless when the present was so perfect.

   His _real_ decision to ask Rose to marry him came in stages. They had always alluded to it and it had become an unsaid fact: that they planned to spend the rest of their lives together and share all of their milestones and memories with one another. 

   Things did not escalate, for him, until the beginning of that year. Being able to watch her debate in the _Wizengamot_ that February, her confidence and talent taking his breath away in a way that felt oddly reminiscent of their early teenage kisses and exploring.

He had went home, feeling dazed and consumed by the ache of his heart, and stated to his dad that he wanted to marry her.

   Scorpius quickly talked himself out of it, his anxiety taking control of his head: _S_ _he is_ _too busy with work -_ I’m _too busy with work, and Rose deserves the best proposal that there can be._

   Then the summer came and the urge smacked at him again. He had just released his first book and the release party had been one of the best nights of Scorpius’s life. Rose’s pride was blaring and Scorpius could not quite put into words how much that meant to him. They made love that night and when she collapsed on top of him afterwards, her breathing hoarse and her skin sweaty, Scorpius planted as many kisses as he possibly could over her bare body and face. He was so in love with her, she made him so _happy_ , and he realised that he needed to have her by his side for as long as they both should live. 

   That afternoon, he announced to his dad again that he wanted to marry Rose and that he wanted to give her his mum’s ring. His dad’s eyes became glazed and he pulled Scorpius into a tight hug. 

“Your mother is so proud of you,” was all that Draco said.

   The following morning, Draco appeared at breakfast with the ring. Scorpius studied it, turning it around gently, and remembering how it looked on his mum’s sickly-thin fingers. The ring’s band was encrusted with shiny, white diamonds; they led up to the main rock, a brilliant pear shaped ruby, surrounded by a curve of more diamonds.

“You’ll need to get it properly cleaned,” Draco said. Scorpius looked up and nodded. “Let me. I know the best place to get it done.”

   “We can do it together,” Scorpius said quickly. He smiled at his dad and Draco smiled softly back. “I forgot how beautiful it was. I’m actually surprised that you designed it.”

   Draco folded his arms, resisting the urge to grin at his son’s mischievous face, and stood up. “I do have excellent taste, Scorpius,” he said. He walked over to Scorpius and planted a kiss on top of his head. “But perhaps Rose would appreciate a ring that you designed yourself?”

“Err… well… that’s an _idea_ but with the book and everything, you see…”

“I thought as much,” Draco replied and, with a large grin on his face, he sauntered out of the room for more tea.

   The ring – _Draco’s_ meticulously designed ring – now his, Scorpius decided upon an autumn proposal. He imagined it at a park, the leafs fluttering around them, and the pair of them bundled up in warm and cosy scarfs. Maybe a squirrel would come out and watch. Maybe the birds would start to sing.

   Then, of course, Rose ended up at St Mungo’s for a week. She was going to be fine, Scorpius knew that; it was just from the complications of a mild case of Mumblemumps. But the memories of St Mungo’s and of _anyone_ that he loved being in there triggered such a bad episode of anxiety that he felt too ill to propose.

   Once that had dimmed, and once Rose had quickly bounced back, Scorpius decided upon Christmas. Rose loved Christmas, he loved Christmas: what could possibly go wrong?

   Well, Roxane’s girlfriend proposing to her during lunch. And then Fred’s wife announcing her pregnancy at dinner. Scorpius promptly stuffed the engagement ring back into his pocket and shushed both his dad and Albus when they commented on it.

“Scorpius, it’s nearly been half a year since you first told me,” Albus said to him the following day. “How long does it take to propose to one person?”

“Things have kept coming up!” Scorpius whined. He looked down at the box and stroked it. “And it’s only been four and a half months, actually.”

“Five,” Albus retorted, plonking himself down on the couch beside him. “And it only takes a few minutes to do it. It takes longer to boil an egg.”

“Well that’s, uh - that’s beside the point! It has to be perfect. For Rose. And things just keep coming up that threaten my intended perfection.” 

“Rose isn’t hard to please, Scorpius,” Albus said. “She is dating you after all…”

“Hey!” Scorpius grabbed a sofa pillow and wacked his friend with it. “Some supportive friend you are.”

   “Scorpius, not my good pillows!” Draco interrupted, shaking his head. “But Albus is correct. You can’t keep delaying this. You’re giving me enough anxiety as it is with that ring – I know how often you loose things.” 

“Traitor, Dad! Taking Albus’s side! And I would never loose the ring.”

“I am not convinced,” Draco replied. “But you ought to hurry up – at this rate, Rose will beat you to it.”

   “But January is such a dull month. How can I do it in January? And I can’t do it on New Years Eve or New Years Day – Rose told me that Dominque is announcing her new job at Macusa, Victoire’s pregnant with _twins_ and announcing it, and bloody Molly is announcing her own engagement!”

 “I did not understand a word of that and I am glad,” Draco said. “But hurry up, Scorpius. All of the chateaus in France will be booked for next summer at this rate.”

“But January is _dull!_ ” Scorpius protested. “And Rose hates it. I can’t propose to her in January.”

“Then February first,” Albus piped up. “Or you could be a true romantic and do it on Valentines Day.”

   “That is too late, Albus,” Draco snapped. “How am I meant to get robes for next summer that late? Do it tonight, Scorpius. Does it really matter if Weasley-ette is having another spawn or another one is running down the aisle? Here, take your cloak and go.”

   “Shush! I’m having an idea,” Scorpius said, suddenly and loudly. “Albus, you are a genius. February fourteenth... Valentines Day…” Scorpius gave a dreamy sigh. “I am swooning already.”

* * *

 

   Rose woke up that Valentines Day with her stomach twirling and her throat dry. She was going to propose to Scorpius _today_. Tonight! In less than twelve hours. The thought was both so exciting and so anxiety inducing that it temporarily paralysed her.

   Everything was ready: the ring had been made (with beautiful jewels from Astoria’s brooches), the venue booked (a private dinner at Scorpius’s favourite wizarding history museum in Paris), and Rose had already rehearsed what she was going to say. All Rose wanted was for Scorpius to feel as loved and as happy as he made her feel.

Her parents and Hugo knew, of course. When she came down for breakfast, her mum beamed at her and Hugo grinned as he handed her a cup of coffee.

“I don’t understand why you can’t wait for Scorpius to do it,” Ron said and Rose rolled her eyes. “I think the Malfoys owe us that much. It’s a debt, really.”

“Dad!”

“For goodness sake, Ron,” Hermione quipped. “I think it’s lovely. It’s making me nostalgic for when you asked me.”

Ron smiled and wrapped his arms around his wife. “ _Twice_.”

 Hugo and Rose grinned at each other. “How about a third time, Dad?” Hugo said. “Might as well go for the world record.”

 “I like the sound of that,” Hermione said, kissing Ron’s cheek and moving to his lips. “Another ten. How does that sound, Ron?”

   “Right, getting gross now,” Hugo grimaced. He looked at his watch. “And I have work. Well, Rose, I hope he doesn’t say no. If he does, I’m sure Dad will be waiting with open arms and a list of other suitors.” 

   “Thanks for the optimistic wishes, Hugo,” Rose replied, rolling her eyes. Hugo winked before collecting his things, kissing his mum and dad on their cheeks, and walking to the fireplace.

“I actually don’t see why you’re so sad, Dad! You love Scorpius. He’s the only one that will entertain your chess obsession past midnight.”

   “I _respect_ Scorpius, Rosie. For how much he loves and cares for you. And also for being able to grow up with Draco Malfoy as a father. That is some achievement,” Ron responded before a sad, dimming look passed across his face. “I’ll just miss you, when you move out to live with him.”

Hermione’s upper lip began to tremble. “I think I will too.” 

Rose walked over to her parents and wrapped her arms around them, a smile on her face. “I will miss you both too. But Malfoy Manor is quite big. We could move there and you both could join us with Draco.” 

“Dumbledore, Rosie! I’ve just had my _breakfast_!”

* * *

   At five o’clock on the dot, Rose arrived at Malfoy Manor. The ring was in her bag, every security charm and spell possible performed on it, and nestled between the various documentations for their dinner. She had decided that she was going to ask him before dessert, Scorpius’s favourite course, and the decision quickly became regrettable: how was she supposed to wait that long?

As she reached out to knock on the door, it flew open and a startled and wide-eyed Scorpius was suddenly in front of her.

“Scorpius!”

“Rose? Rose? What are you – what are you doing here? I was just on my way to go and see you!”

Rose noticed his suit and she realised. “I – I – I was on my way to surprise _you!_ I had a dinner booked…”

   “You were – you were going to surprise me? But I was going to surprise you!” Scorpius said. “I – I was going to – I had planned dinner at the nice cottage we visited for your birthday, a few years ago,” Scorpius blurted. “I – I had no idea about your – I… did you… did Albus know?”

Rose shook her head. “I didn’t tell anyone – only my parents when I left. It’s quite alright – we can – let’s go to the cottage!” 

“I’ll - I'll come with you. The cottage can wait for another day.”

 “Scorpius, no,” Rose said firmly. “The museum can wait. That cottage is always booked. The museum is not.”

 “You – you – at the museum? Dinner at the museum? Bathilda! It has a new exhibition on 19th century French wizarding history!” Scorpius exclaimed. “Rose… I…” 

“Well, of course, it is your favourite,” Rose replied, perking up. She winked at him. “I only want the best for my love.” 

   Suddenly, Scorpius had plunged forward and wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her into a tight, messy hug where they both swayed over. His lips were soon on hers, his hands cupping her face gently and making Rose’s stomach flutter like they were both sixteen again.

When he pulled away at last, he shifted a curl from her face and sighed. “I love you, Rose Granger-Weasley.” 

“And I love you too, Scorpius _Malfoy_ ,” Rose teased. “Now, let’s go to the cottage.”

 “No, Rose,” Scorpius said. “I’ll come with you.”

“ _Scorpius_.”

   “Rose, you know how much I love that museum. The museum it is! Our carriage awaits,” Scorpius said quickly, closing the door and walking ahead. “Well, _your_ carriage awaits and I hope it's not a port-key because you know how nauseous they make me. I’ll book the cottage for another time, let's go.”

“But the waiting lists are always so long! Goodness knows how long you’ve had this planned for!” 

    “I leave these things to my dad, really,” Scorpius said, a slight blush on his face. “I think the owner takes pity on us because it was Mum’s favourite – even when she was dying. Either that or my dad bribes them. The museum is probably harder to get to.” 

“But I _want_ to go to the cottage.”

“I – I –” 

   Sensing his nerves, Rose walked over to Scorpius and wrapped her arms around his waist. She nuzzled her face against his shoulders and kissed his jawline. “I just want you to be happy, wherever we end up.” 

Rose looked up at him and watched as his face visibly shifted. It calmed slightly before a look of determination passed across it.

“Is everything alright, Scorpius? I have an idea! We can break into the Ministry and steal a time turner, since that’s your area of expertise.”

“I love you, Rose Granger-Weasley.” Scorpius said, his voice full of determination and fire. “And I am not waiting a minute longer to do this.”

“Scorpius? To do what?”

Rose watched, in horror but without any denial, as Scorpius pulled out a black box from his pocket. He cleared his throat and got down onto one, shaky knee.

    “Rose, I – I always imagined falling in love to be a one-time thing. It – it just happens once and then it’s done. But I was wrong and I’ve never been gladder. Getting to fall in with you in a new way, every day, that – that has been one of the greatest pleasures of my short life so far. I also didn't think that it was possible to love someone as much as I love Bathilda Bagshot but I'll happily take defeat.”

“Scorpius… I…”

    “I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to declare my love for you in-front of our friends and family and I want to celebrate it with them. I want to declare it every day after that and I want to celebrate it because it is worth celebrating every single day. I love you, Rose, and I’m not quite sure that the eleven year old that was first smitten by you could have ever imagined a love this strong.”

Rose’s mouth was now hanging open and her eyes had filled with tears. “But I… I…”

   At this, Scorpius was slighted. He hesitated and fear filled his eyes for the first time at a possibility that he had never entertained. He forced his throat to clear and he nodded to himself. Scorpius opened the box.

“Will you marry me, Rose?”

“I…”

“Rose? What's wrong?”  

Wiping away her tears with her bare arm, Rose walked forwards and helped a perplexed Scorpius up. She cupped his face and kissed him.

“I had booked the museum because I was going to ask you to marry me, silly,” she said.

Scorpius’s mouth dropped.

   Rose reached into her bag with a shaking hand and pulled out her own box. She opened it and took his hand. “I had rehearsed what I wanted to say but I can’t quite possibly remember it now. I just want you to know that I love you, that I will always love you, and I’ll make sure that you know that for every day of our lives.”

“Is that my… are those my…”

Rose nodded. “They are.” She gently wiped Scorpius’s tears away with her fingers and kissed him again. “Of course I’ll marry you, Scorpius. That is – if you’ll marry me?”

   At the teasing tone in Rose’s voice, that teasing and joy for life that was apart of one of the million reasons why he loved her so much, Scorpius grabbed her by her waist and flung her around.

“Yes. Yes. Yes. In the name of Bathilda Bagshot, yes!” He began to kiss her; every kiss being a delighted “yes!” as Rose giggled and tried to kiss him back.

“I’ve not put the ring on you!” Scorpius proclaimed, suddenly.

“Well, neither have I!” Rose said breathlessly. “Aren’t we supposed to do this part at the wedding?”

“Er well, _yes,_ but…” Scorpius paused and looked down the boxes. “How about we put them on ourselves?”

“ _Put them on ourselves?_ ” 

“It can be – it can be symbolic! You know, how we both took it upon ourselves to do the proposing.”

“I am not entirely convinced,” Rose responded, though she smiled and kissed him again. “Here, let me.”

Rose lifted Scorpius’s hand and took the ring out of her own box. She put it on his wedding finger; her hands still shaking, and she bent down to kiss it. “There, _fiancé_.”

   Scorpius raised his hand and beamed. He began to cry again, the happiness inside of him almost feeling _too_ overwhelming and as if he were going to faint any second now from it. “It is beautiful. Truly. Thank you, my… _ah_.”

   Scorpius took his mother’s ring out of his box and did the same to Rose, hesitating for a second at the sudden anxiety that it was the wrong hand or finger. Rose laughed through her tears and nodded, urging Scorpius on. When the ring was on her finger, he kissed her again and held her in his arms.

“Thank you, my _fiancé_.” He said softly but with a blazing pride. “You will never know how much I love you.”

 “Oh, I think I do.”

 

* * *

"I can't believe we got to see that," Albus breathed. Hermione, Ron, Draco, Hugo and himself watched the pair from a window on the top floor of Malfoy Manor, disbelief mingling amongst them all. 

“Right, that’s enough,” Hugo said as he watched Rose and Scorpius kiss again. “I’m nauseous now.”

“I am so happy for them,” Hermione wept into her tissues. “Aren’t you, Ron?”

“He’ll make her very happy,” Ron said quietly. Draco looked at Ron, surprised. “ _He_ , Malfoy _,_ your son. And that has absolutely nothing to do with you.”

“Ron!”

    “From you, Weasley, I am going to take that as a compliment,” Draco said and he passed him a glass of champagne. “I should also say now that I want you to visit another tailor for the wedding. Your suits don’t fit properly and I don’t want my day ruined by that.”

“Mr Malfoy, that is bang out…” 

“You listen to me, Malfoy, I will be going to –”

“Boys, _please_!”

   Ignoring them all, Albus continued to look out the window at his best friend and cousin. They were holding hands now, talking to each other, as Rose rested her head on his shoulder. He raised his glass in the air – for them, for happiness, for true love, and for getting Ron and Draco, for once, to argue over something as simple as wedding robes.                                                                                                                           

**Author's Note:**

> Since I'm planning to write another fic soon where I kill Scorpius and Rose off and leave a traumatised Albus to find their dead bodies and get their 7 month old daughter to safety, I needed this cheese-fest.


End file.
